Life Just Got Harder
by LinkGirl
Summary: Seto Kaiba receives a strange package in the mail with an unexpected surprise. Will he be able to deal with its contents?


Life Just Got Harder ––––– By: LinkGirl

Chapter 1: Mistake?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

-----------------------------------------------

            Seto Kaiba stared blankly at his computer monitor.  He was not in the mood to work – as strange as it may sound.  It was abnormally hot, and the heat had fried most of his functioning brain cells.

            The CEO leaned back in his black leather chair and wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead.  _Enough of this...!  I can't concentrate in this heat._

            Kaiba stood up from his chair, realizing he was much more sweatier then first thought.  He gave a groan; the sticky feeling wasn't very comfortable.  He would definitely need a cold shower sooner or later – he preferred sooner option.  But before Kaiba could make his next plan of action, one of his servants entered the office, bowed slightly, and held out a bundle of post letters stacked under a small brown package.

            "The mail, sir."

            Kaiba took the mail without a word, and his servant knew it was time to take his leave.  Kaiba quickly shuffled through the letters, setting the package aside.  _Junk mail.  Junk mail.  Bills.  Junk mail.  Fan letters?_  He couldn't help but smirk.  _I'll attend to these after a nice cool shower._

            Seto placed the letters down on his desk and headed for his personal bathroom, with no second thought of the letters or the small, unknown package lying on his desk.

            Kaiba's hair was still damp when he entered the dinning hall, and his bangs hung in front of his eyes, annoyingly.  But he felt much better, and was now ready for a dinner with his younger brother.

            "Big brother!" Mokuba ran to him.

            A smiled twitched at the corner of his mouth, seeing the cheerful child, "Good evening, Mokuba.  How was your day?"

            "Good..." but something his tone implied it hadn't, "Big brother?"

            "Yes?" Seto replied, taking his seat at the long dinning table.

            Mokuba paused, also taking his seat, "Tomorrow, could we spend some time together?" he looked up at his brother with wondering eyes.

            "Tomorrow...?  Sure."

            "Really?" Mokuba couldn't believe it, it had been a long time since the two of them had done something fun together.  Seto had been very busy lately with his work recently.  Mokuba understood how important Kaiba Corporation was to him, but sometimes he wished Seto would just forget his work and be more of a caring brother.

            "Why not."

            Mokuba smiled widely.  "You're the best," he whispered before exclaiming, "Itadakimasu(1)!" and starting his dinner.

            The tired CEO sighed.  He just needed to take a quick stop at his home office before retiring to his soft, comfortable bed.  He wanted to sort a few files before sleep since he hadn't gotten much work done earlier in the day.

            He massaged his temples, thinking of all the work he would need to catch up on when Monday came.

            _At least I get to spend tomorrow with Mokuba._

            Then he noticed the package.  The innocent little package; it had been there since that afternoon.  Suddenly Seto Kaiba became very curious.

            "Hmm?" Seto picked up the package and looked it up and down.  It had no return address, no stamp, no nothing.  Except for his full name in sliver calligraphy.  _Why didn't I notice this before?_

            Well, there was no harm in opening it, unless it was a bomb ready to explode the minute he unwrapped it. _..._ Seto quickly shook the silly thought away, and tore the paper off, revealing a tiny box.

            He tapped it delicately, as if expecting it pop open and go "BOOM."

            _... What AM I doing?_

            Seto ripped the box open and stared, confused, at what he found.  It was a computer disk, a plain _old_ floppy disk.

            _Who uses these things anymore?_  Seto had long ago dropped using floppy disks and had adopted CDs; he wasn't even sure if his computer had a floppy drive anymore, and after a quick look he found that he was right.  If he wanted to know what was on that disk he would need to find a compatible computer.

            And of course, curiosity got the better of him.  Kaiba left the room in search of a working floppy drive.  He was going to find out what was on the disk, even if it took him all night!

            Half an hour later, in his newly discovered basement, after searching through old storage boxes, getting himself dirty – he would need another shower before bed, and hitting his head twice on low hanging metal bar, which he had yet to establish what purpose it held, Seto Kaiba had finally found a computer with an floppy drive.

            "Good," he grunted as he picked up the heavy machine and slowly made his way back to his office.

            After taking a good amount of time getting to his destination, he took another few minutes to hook everything together.  Then he switched on the "on" button.

            There was a long extended silence, where Kaiba stared expressionlessly at the blank monitor.

            Nothing happened.

            _Oh no._

            He desperately checked to see if everything was connected correctly, and tried the "on" button again.  Still, nothing happened.

            "Damn it!" he kicked it.  (Nothing happened.)

            Kaiba growled.  _All_ he had to do _now _was go _back _down to the basement and get _another_ computer.

            Another half an hour later, Kaiba groaned as he placed a different computer down on the office ground.__

            _Note to self: always keep a WORKING floppy drive handy._

            He moaned in pain as he sat on the ground rubbing his forehead; he had hit the metal bar coming back.

            Kaiba lay on his back, taking a few minutes to breathe; then finally forced himself up and proceeded with connecting cords.

            "This better work..." he mumbled to himself, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

            He hesitated for a second, his finger hovering over the "on" button, then he pushed it, and to his delight it cooperated!

            "Yes," he smirked at his victory.

            When the computer had completely started up, Kaiba took the disk from his desk.  _No turning back now._  He placed the floppy disk into the floppy drive.  The computer took a few seconds to read the disk, in the process, making a loud unnatural sound – as far a computers go.

            "Oh crap!" before Kaiba knew what was going on, the screen changed to blinding white, and the computer began to "fizz" and throw sparks.  "Damnit!" Kaiba yelled as he pulled the plug and everything shut down.  "What the hell was—"

            Something tackled him from behind, "OH, THANK THE LORD!!  YOU FREED ME!!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FREED ME!!  I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!  THANKYOU, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**_THANKYOU_**!!"

            "WHAT THE—"

(1) a phrase Japanese state before meals, a "thanking of the food"

-----------------------------------------------

Review?  Please?


End file.
